


"Ride me!"

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bev-nap made me do it, Established Relationship, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's back from a business trip, so there's somewhat built up tension...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ride me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, this is just a piece of really bad porn XD  
> Inspired by the drawing [ride me](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com/post/131668496774/bev-nap-ride-me-oh-god-lmao-i-feel) by [bev-nap](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com)  
> So... fanfiction inspired by fanart? Okay someone do a drawing based on this fic and my live will be complete ♥

"Hey hey, look who's there!"

Eren groaned as Armin pointed excitedly to the entrance of the bar. They were just getting comfortable with their second round of drinks, and now Jean came strutting in, his new lover Marco in tow. Armin waved wildly to get their attention and beamed like an idiot.

"Stop acting like a fool, Armin," Eren hissed at him but flinched when he got nudged in the shin by Levi, who was sitting opposite of him.

"Leave him be, Eren," Levi said in a bored voice, making it clear that he wasn't in the mood to take any bitching from him. Eren's heart skipped when he met the gaze in the other man's grey eyes. They were dating for some months now, but Eren found that his fascination for Levi was in no way lessening. Levi was shorter than him, almost petite, of a doll-like beauty with slender figure, pale skin, dark hair, small sensitive mouth and impressive silver-grey eyes. Yet his character was definitely not doll-like at all. He was older than his lover and much more mature in a lot of ways. He radiated a mental strength and self-possession that nipped any joking about his height in the bud. His demeanor, for the most part, maneuvered only in the tight space between unimpressed to deadpan.

Marco and Jean got their drinks and came over. Greetings were exchanged, and Eren decided to go along and not be a pain in the ass, much as he felt like spreading his foul mood. Levi had just returned from a two weeks business trip, and instead of meeting Eren alone he had insisted they spent the evening with some friends. Thus, Eren had to put up with chitchat from Armin, Jean and Marco when right this instant he wanted nothing more than get sweaty and sticky with Levi.

Especially Jean with his over confident personality got on Eren's nerves. Eren downed his drink and got up to get some more. Maybe, with a pleasant buzz, the evening would be halfway bearable. But even with a pleasant buzz he couldn't ignore Jean and Marco being sickeningly lovey-dovey.

When it was Marco's turn to get some drinks, Jean smiled him to the bar before turning his attention back to the others with a smug face. "Seriously, guys. This bloke's the bee's knees. He's a looker, he's funny, and you wouldn't believe the smutty imagination he brings to bed. Jesus, he fucks so damn good I'm already on my back and panting when he just gives me a dirty look." Jean laughed. Armin hung on his lips and sighed dreamily.

For fuck's sake. Not only did Eren not get laid, he had to listen to Jean's boasting as well.

"We all get it that you found yourself a dream date, will you spare us the nauseating details?" he sneered.

"What?" Jean asked. "Somebody rained on your parade? You're in an even worse mood than your usually pissed off self."

Eren just rolled his eyes at him. Then he glanced over at Levi, who looked composed and aloof as ever. Damn it, was the man made of stone? They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, they hadn't fucked for two weeks, shouldn't he rather tear off his lover's clothes and make him scream than sit here all casual and listen to other people's' sex talk? Something in Eren snapped, and he slipped off one shoe, brought his foot up to Levi's crotch, and pressed down. With more than just a hint of satisfaction he saw Levi's eyes open wide in surprise, and he took his time running his tongue over his upper lip before looking up at Marco and thanking him for the drink.

Eren pretended to listen to conversation and even managed to laugh at Marco's description of the latest comedy movie they had watched, all the while rubbing and massaging with his foot, until he had the hair rising sensation of white hot needles slowly probing into the side of his skull. When he turned to face Levi, he found himself pinned down by a first-degree death glare. He swallowed. If looks could kill, he'd just been vaporized to a gazillion pieces, each and every one of them dying a separate and excruciatingly painful death just for the hell of it.

Levi grabbed his foot and pressed it hard against his crotch, and Eren jumped in surprise and spilled his drink all over the table. Levi’s gaze shifted from pure wrath to the treacherously calm waters beyond. He smiled at Armin, Jean and Marco and said: "Sorry guys, but I think li'l Eren here had a wee bit too much booze, so I'll take him home. If you'll excuse us now... have a nice evening. See you." He got up and his glare picked up Eren by the collar and shoved him towards the door. Eren didn't know if he should be happy or worried. Happy that they were leaving the place, and worried that he'd pissed off Levi.

Outside, Levi flagged down a taxi, let Eren get in first and gave the driver his own address, not Eren's. Eren perked up a tiny little bit. If Levi wasn't dropping him off at home, then maybe there was a tiny chance that he hadn't fucked up completely. However, they rode in silence, and remained silent all the way into Levi's apartment. There, Levi dropped his keys on the table in the hallway, removed his coat, jacket and shoes, and waited an endless second before grabbing Eren's collar and pulling him down to his level.

"So. I tried to be grown up and mature and to calm down a little with a nice quiet evening and not fuck your brains out the minute I return, but I fear that plan backfired. I never thought you'd actually go as far as to feel me up in a crowded bar, you horny little shit. Ready to bear the consequences?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eren smiled and opened his mouth to Levi's kiss. Levi placed his hands on the back of his neck, his lips felt hot and soft, their tongues entwined and seemed to melt. Eren's hands moved on their own accord, following Levi's neckline and starting to unbutton his shirt. He moved the garment aside and placed his hands on Levi's chest, fingertips tracing defined muscles and the outlines of his nipples. He felt the other's heartbeat speed up under his fingers, along with his own. Levi ran his tongue along Eren's neck, intermittently nipping and sucking at the tender skin. With quick movements he opened and removed Eren's shirt, gently pinching his nipples as the cloth rustled to the floor. Eren moaned softly and arched his back into the touch. He lowered his hands to the small of Levi's back, and their already straining erections pressed against each other. God, this felt so good, so hot. He had missed Levi so much. At this rate, they wouldn't even make it to the bedroom and he couldn't care less. He wouldn't even mind if they ended up fucking right here on the floor in the entrance hall.

But Levi seemed to make up his mind somehow and slowly tugged him to the living room. Eren followed but couldn't resist the temptation to cup the bulge in Levi's pants with his hand and tracing the outlines with his fingers.

"Shit, Eren," Levi rasped, licked Eren's bottom lip and slid his tongue into his mouth again to kiss him hungrily. Eren ran his fingers along the waistline of Levi's pants, unbuckled the belt and pulled down the zipper and was not surprised to find Levi mirroring his movements. Both groaned as their fingers slid around each other's cock.

Just as Eren thought he couldn't take it much longer, Levi retreated and sat down in one of his easy chairs. His voice was hoarse. "Ride me." To Eren, he had never looked more beautiful and more desirable. His open shirt had slid so far down it was only held by the cuffs of his sleeves. His muscles were defined, the smooth and creamy skin slightly flushed. Eren's gaze was irresistibly drawn towards Levi's erection, which rose hard and proud from his pulled down pants.

"What, like that? Erm..."

"There's lube and condoms in the table drawer."

"I don't even dare to ask why."

"Shut up and get ready and then ride my cock till you scream."

Eren got the items and slowly removed his pants and briefs, his eyes never leaving Levi's. His chest and crotch felt tight and hot with anticipation. Equally slowly he straddled him and lowered himself until his dick nudged against Levi's. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips. "God, I've missed you so much."

"Same here. Sorry if I rush things a little here, but I really can't wait much longer." Levi drew him close and slowly slipped one lubed finger into him. Eren moaned. 

"Feeling good already?" Levi moved his finger, probing deeper, and quickly found his prostate, sending white-hot electric current through Eren's body, making him cry out. Levi kissed Eren while he pushed in another finger and started moving more forcefully. Eren arched his back and moaned. With one hand, he clung to Levi's neck, the other slid around his cock, thumb circling and teasing the wet head. When he had three fingers in him, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting his hips back into Levi's hand. He pressed close to the other man's body and stroked his dick harder.

"Please, ah... please..."

"I take it you're ready, then?"

"Yes... please..."

With trembling fingers, Eren took a condom and rolled it over Levi's length. Then he lowered himself, guiding Levi's dick with one hand to let it slide smoothly into him. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and started moving his hips. The heat and friction felt almost painfully good.

"Fuck, you feel great." Levi grasped his hips to support his movements. He leaned forward to suck and lick Eren's nipples, which hardened in his mouth. Eren threw back his head and gasped. He moved faster, and Levi thrust up to meet his movements. He was rewarded with a hoarse cry from Eren.

"You're beautiful," he muttered and moved one of his hands to Eren's cock, swirling his fingers around the tip. Eren nearly lost his rhythm, but Levi held him balanced. Eren felt pleasure consuming his whole body. He writhed in desire, yearning for more.

"Shit, Levi, I'm close!

"Me too," Levi panted, and as he felt he was approaching orgasm he stroked Eren harder to make him come too. Eren gasped when he felt Levi buck underneath him, and some last thrusts hitting his prostate made him climax with a shuddery cry.

For a moment they held each other, panting, hearts racing, until Levi gently nudged him off his lap. "Come on, let's get tidied up." They giggled a little as Levi struggled with his tangled and sweaty clothes and they tumbled to the bathroom.

When later they lay in bed, Eren said: "So, you were planning on being grown up and acting cool?"

"Yeah. And I failed miserably," Levi grumbled. "Some horny brat went and crossed my plans."

"Well, I find that rather refreshing. That you can fail at something." Eren chuckled. "Plus, I got to find out that you've even got a stash of lube and condoms right in your damn living room. Have you got any more hidden supplies?"

Levi shot him one of his rare smiles. "Wanna find out?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
